Sub-Zero
Sub-Zero (real name Kuai Liang) is the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero, Bi-Han. After his brother's death at the hands of the undead Shirai Ryu ninja Scorpion, Kuai took the name Sub-Zero for himself to honor his sibling's memory. Background As children, Bi-Han and Kuai Liang were abducted by the Lin Kuei clan to be trained in the arts of assassination. Due to their Cryomantic powers, Bi-Han chose the name Sub-Zero, while Kuai Liang was known as Tundra. Ever since childhood, they were trained by the clan and served them faithfully until the first Mortal Kombat tournament. There, a Revenant known as Scorpion killed Bi-Han, assured that the Cryomancer was responsible for the destruction of his clan - the Shirai Ryu - and the death of his family. Wanting revenge, Kuai Liang took the mantle of Sub-Zero and traveled to Outworld to fight Scorpion. He defeated the ninja, but when he was about to kill him, he was stopped by the cyborgs of the Lin Kuei - showing that the current Grandmaster's plan has worked - turning the Lin Kuei clan into cyborgs. Stronger. Faster. Less human. The Cyber clan served Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld, who was responsible for invading Earthrealm and causing the war between the realms. Soon, however, Kuai Lang was captured by Earthrealm's warriors and his consciousness was returned. He was still a cyborg, but was now fighting for Earthrealm in the war. However, he was killed and his soul was captured by Quan Chi - a dark sorcerer, who created Scorpion from the soul of Hanzo Hasashi. Quan Chi got rid of the Cryomancer's cyborg body and turned him into his slave. Sub-Zero became a Revenant, serving his new Master alongside other killed Earth's warriors, whose souls were as well captured. After the death of Shao Kahn, Kuai Lang was a servant of the Sorcerer - until Quan Chi was defeated by Earthrealm's Special Forces. His soul - and the souls of many others - was restored by Raiden - Earth's protector and the God of Thunder. He was then trusted by the God to guard one of the Kamidogu - a dagger holding incredible power. Unfortunately, Sub-Zero was possessed by the artifact and soon found by Scorpion - who has returned to his human form as Hanzo Hasashi. Scorpion defeated the Cryomancer and took the Kamidogu, declaring his opponent unworthy. He was found and saved by Bo' Rai Cho from certain death. The Master explained to Kuai Liang that the Cyber Lin Kuei are still operational, to which Sub-Zero reacted with action. He infiltrated and destroyed the Cyber Lin Kuei and - with time - rebuilt the clan, which now had a new purpose - defending Earthrealm and its people. As Hanzo Hasashi also began rebuilding the Shirai Ryu, the two clans finally declared peace after Scorpion realized that it was not the Lin Kuei or Bi-Han who killed his family - it was the Sorcerer Quan Chi. Stats Attack Potency: 'At least 'City level '(Comparable to Rain and Raiden, who summoned storms multiple times.) 'Speed: Relativistic 'to '''Lightspeed '(Fought on even ground against Scorpion, who was a threat to Quan Chi and killed him. Quan Chi managed to react to Raiden's lightning, which moves at Relativistic speeds. Can contend with and react to attacks from Kotal Kahn, one of which involves him redirecting a beam of sunlight.) '''Durability: At least City level (Should be no lower than his Attack Potency. Can trade blows with Scorpion.) Hax: Ice Manipulation '(Possesses techniques that freeze the opponent instantly when they touch him or one of his Ice Klones.), '''Absolute Zero '(Can create ice as cold as -500 degrees Farenheit. Should also possess resistance to Absolute Zero, as some of his attacks include him freezing himself only to break out of it, for example, his teleportation.). '''Intelligence: High. Is a capable strategist and leader. Became the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei and made peace with Scorpion. Knows more about technology and cybernetics than one would normally expect. Is a skilled stealth operative and an expert assassin. Stamina: High. Can fight multiple Tarkatan warriors at once and keep up just fine. Fought Scorpion for an extended amount of time and withstood being stabbed in the chest by two swords. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Master Martial Artist: '''Due to being a member of the Lin Kuei since birth, Sub-Zero is trained in hand-to-hand combat. **'Shotokan: A style of Karate. Characterized by deep, long stances that provide stability, enable powerful movements and strengthen the legs. Focuses on strong and powerful blows instead of slower and more flowing motions. Advanced fighters adapt grappling, throwing and standing joint locking. **'Dragon Kung Fu: '''Uses techniques that can quickly cripple or kill an opponent, operating under the basic assumption that the user is trying to disable the opponent in a way that they are no longer a threat, or simply kill them. Employs a large number of techniques that focus on attacking the opponent's joints, either through joint manipulation or direct strikes. Users are capable of nullifying the opponent's defenses by either breaking their stance of compromising their guard. Practitioners strike hard, block hard and stomp into each position. Uses powerful and short-range attacks, mainly consisting of fist, palm and clawing techniques as well as hit-and-run strikes to wear down a physically superior opponent. The use of seizing and gripping techniques and the extensive use of forearms both offensively and defensively are fairly unique to Dragon Kung-Fu. *'Cryomancy: 'Sub-Zero's main ability. He can create and fully control ice. This allows him to create weapons and shields out of ice, as well as temporary armor. Can quickly freeze his opponents in a variety of ways - via touch, firing an ice ball or shooting a beam of pure ice. He is also resistant to ice attacks. *'Animality - Polar Bear: The ability to transform into an animal and deliver a finishing blow. Sub-Zero can transform into a polar bear to brutally maul the opponent. Techniques *'Frozen Aura: '''Creates a suit of armor made of ice, which absorbs all chip damage and decreases overall damage taken. *'Barrier of Frost: Creates a shield in front of Sub-Zero that instantly freezes anyone who comes in contact with it. *'Ice Klone: '''Creates an icy clone of Sub-Zero. These can be used as projectiles and freeze anyone who touches them. *'Ground Freeze: 'Sub-Zero creates a puddle of ice under his opponent's legs, making them slip. *'Shower of Ice: 'Sub-Zero fires a stream of fire into the air, which comes crashing back down on top of his opponent, freezing them in the process. *'Teleport: 'Sub-Zero turns his body into ice and shatters. He then reforms his form out of ice wherever he pleases (most often behind his opponent). *'Ice Nugget: 'Sub-Zero creates an ice cube above his opponent that falls down on them. *'Ice Burst: 'Sub-Zero throws an ice bomb at his feet, sending enemies flying if they're too close. *'Slide: 'Sub-Zero slides forward, leaving a trail of ice behind. Sends the opponent into the air on impact. Can be followed up by freezing the adversary mid-air. *'X-Ray - Deep Freeze 1: 'Sub-Zero's Mortal Kombat 9 X-Ray. Kuai Lang covers himself in ice while dashing towards the opponent. If the blow lands, he freezes the victim's bladder and crushes them, and proceeds to headbutt them, breaking their jaw. *'X-Ray - Deep Freeze 2: 'Sub-Zero's Mortal Kombat X X-Ray. Kuai Lang freezes himself and sends a punch when he's ready. If it lands, he rips out the opponent's liver, crushing it in the process, freezes it into a spike and jabs it into the victim's eye. *'Brutalities: 'Finishing moves performed before the opponent's health reaches zero. **'Snow Ball: Sub-Zero freezes the opponent before throwing another snowball their way, causing the top of their body to explode. **'Frozen Dinner:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent before uppercutting them, causing their head to explode. **'Pick Your Brain:' Sub-Zero stabs the opponent multiple times with ice daggers before jabbing one of them into the victim's brain. **'Ice Cubed:' While having Frozen Aura on himself, Sub-Zero performs a slide, sending the opponent into the air. He then touches the opponent, transferring his aura onto them, making them freeze and shatter simultaneously. The opponent's head lands on the ground, revealed to be frozen in an ice cube. **'Splitting Image:' Sub-Zero creates an Ice Clone in front of himself before causing an ice explosion that shatters it. The bits of ice from the clone stab the opponent, including their eyeballs and mouth. **'Secret Brutality:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent and punches a hole in their chest. Shortly after the victim's head falls off of their neck and shatters on the ground. *'Fatalities:' A signature of the Mortal Kombat series. Violent finishing moves performed after the opponent is unable to continue fighting. **'Spine Rip:' Sub-Zero grabs the opponent's head/neck and rips their head off, including their spine. **'Ice Shatter (MK2/MK: SM):' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent and uppercuts them, causing the top of their body to shatter to bits. **'Ice Shatter (MK4):' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent before uppercutting them, making their entire body explode. **'Snowball Grenade:' Sub-Zero throws a snowball at the enemy, which digs into their body before exploding. **'Frosty!:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent with his breath. The victim then falls over and shatters to pieces. **'Overhead Ice Smash:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent as he lifts them before ripping them in two and throwing their two halves onto the ground, letting them shatter to pieces. **'Skeleton Rip:' Sub-Zero moves behind the opponent, grabbing them by the spine. After struggling a bit, he rips out their entire skeleton, leaving the skin and muscle to fall down without support. **'Freeze and Throw (MK: D):' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent and rips their head off. He then dashes away and throws the head as a projectile, which shatters the victim's body on impact. **'Freeze and Throw (MK: SM):' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent and creates a snowball in his hands, which he throws to shatter the opponent. **'Below Freezing:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent's legs and sweeps them. The still alive victim attempts to drag themselves away, but Kuai stomps on their head, crushing it. **'Freeze Kick:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent and kicks them, causing them to shatter. **'Freeze Slam:' Sub-Zero lifts the opponent over himself and freezes them before throwing them onto the ground, causing them to shatter. **'Have An Ice Day:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent's legs before grabbing them by the neck and pulling upwards. He rips the top of their body off, leaving the legs still frozen. **'Spinal Smash:' Sub-Zero punches through the opponent's chest, ripping out their spine before freezing them. He then uses the spine to smash the victim to pieces. **'Bed Of Ice:' Sub-Zero creates spikes behind the opponent before kicking them into it, making the spikes stab their back. Shortly after, he jumps on top of them, impaling them even more. The final stomp causes instant death as a spike penetrates the victim's eyeball. **'Chest Kold:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent's chest before punching a hole in it. He then grabs their spine, now visible, and breaks it. He proceeds to lift the victim over himself before ripping them in two with his bare hands. Equipment *'Ice Weaponry: '''Sub-Zero utilizes a variety of weapons that can be quickly created from his own weapons. These include swords, scepters and hammers. *'Cryomancer Armor: A set of armor once used by Sub-Zero's Cryomancer ancestors. It increases Kuai's physical strength and grants additional protection. It can also speak to Sub-Zero to give him advice in battle. *'Dragon Medallion: '''Obtained by Sub-Zero after his victory over Sektor. Increases Sub-Zero's Cryomancy and symbolizes the role of Lin Kuei's Grandmaster. Can only be used by those disciplined enough - weak subjects will be consumed by their own power. *'Kamidogu Dagger: 'A dagger imbued with a portion of the power of the One Being. After sacrificing some of his blood to the blood code, Sub-Zero invokes Blood Magik, which increases his overall power but makes him bloodlusted. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Comparable to Scorpion, who can punch through heads. *Kicked a merc through a door. *Froze and jumped through a wall. *Punched and destroyed a portion of a frozen temple while possessed by the Kamidogu. *Shattered ten stone tablets with a single punch. *Ripped a Lin-Kuei Cyborg in half. *Decapitated a Lin-Kuei Cyborg. *Ripped Sektor's head off. *His most famous fatality is him pulling out the opponent's spine, which would take at least 1 Million Newtons to perform. Speed/Reactions *Scales to Reptile, who dodged bullets. *Comparable to Scorpion, who punched himself (long story) three times in rapid succession. *Dodged an oncoming rocket. *Comparable to young Takeda and Kenshi, who reacted to arrows. *Dodged Sektor's laser-guided rocket. Durability/Endurance *Comparable to Scorpion, who survived being electrocuted by a Blood Magik-enhanced Raiden. *Brushed off a rocket while hiding behind a frozen cyborg. *Survived being stabbed by two of Scorpion's swords and withstood his fire breath, even if barely. *Tanked a blow from Sektor's rocket fist. *Withstood Sektor's flamethrower, which fire flames at three thousand degrees Fahrenheit. *Survived an ice blast from Frost. *Took multiple blows from Jacqui's gauntlets. *Scales to Kenshi, who survived a fireball from Scorpion. *Comparable to fighters who can survive Raiden's lightning. Skill/Intelligence *Appeared as one of the Kombatants in Mortal Kombat vs DC, in which he fights against such foes as Batman, Flash and Superman (non-canon). *Appeared as a DLC fighter in Injustice 2 and in his ending, helped defend Earth from the Regime (non-canon). *Defeated Cyrax. *Defeated Ermac, who ripped off Jax's arms seconds before. *Defeated him a second time after becoming a cyborg. *Defeated Reptile and, not so long afterwards, Scorpion, who previously killed Bi-Han. *As a cyborg, managed to regain his consciousness with the help of Earthrealm's warriors. *As a cyborg, defeated Sektor. *As a cyborg, defeated Goro and Kintaro simultaneously. *As a cyborg, defeated Noob Saibot, AKA Bi-Han after he was returned to life by Quan Chi. *Killed Sektor. *With some help from Cyrax, shut down the Cyber Lin-Kuei and rebuilt the clan. *Defeated a team composed of Cassie Cage, Takeda Takahashi, Jacqui Briggs and Kung Jin one after the other. *Ultimately made peace with Scorpion. *Engaged in battle against Kotal Kahn and his army. *Infiltrated a Cyber Lin Kuei production facility alongside Hanzo Hasashi and proceeded to restore Cyrax's consciousness. *Defeated Sektor, Cyrax, Frost and Noob Saibot. *Took part in the battle against Kronika's forces. Powerscaling *'Scorpion (The two fight constantly. Sub-Zero managed to defeat him in Mortal Kombat 9.) *'Most Kombatants' (Sub-Zero is shown as one of the more powerful members of the Mortal Kombat cast. With the exception of Unrestricted Kombatants, he should scale to most of them.) Weaknesses *Honorable and refuses to fight dirty unless he absolutely has to. *Under the effects of the Kamidogu, becomes bloodlusted. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Undead Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:City Level Category:Shapeshifters Category:Armor Users Category:Warner Bros. Category:Relativistic Category:Speed of Light